Hydrocarbon fluids, e.g. oil and natural gas, are obtained from a subterranean geologic formation, referred to as a reservoir, by drilling a well that penetrates the hydrocarbon-bearing formation. Once a wellbore is drilled, various forms of well completion components may be installed to control and enhance the efficiency of producing fluids from the reservoir. One piece of equipment which may be installed is a flow control valve. Flow control valves function to choke flow from a well annulus into a tubing in the case of a production valve and from an interior of the tubing to the surrounding annulus in the case of an injection valve. A motor may be used to shift a valve mechanism toward a closed or open position to achieve the desired fluid flow through the flow control valve. Pressure differentials act against the valve mechanism, and sufficiently high pressure differentials sometimes created during fluid flow can limit the ability of the motor to shift the flow control valve to the desired position.